justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gangnam Style
|year = 2012 |difficulty = 3/3 (Hard) |nogm = 3 |dg = / - - |mode = Duet |mc = Red (JD4) |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Turquoise (JD4) Red (2014) |pictos = 107 |kcal=37 |dura=3:40 |perf = Julian Hyun (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2, C1) Yoni Jayl (P2, C2) Shirley Henault (P2, C3) |dlc = November 20, 2012 (JD4) December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015)}} "Gangnam Style" by is featured as a DLC on , and , and on the main tracklist of , and, . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a dancer who changes sex and appearance. P1 P1, a representation of PSY, has black hair and is wearing a red tiger-print tuxedo, a purple shirt, blue and turquoise oxfords, and dark sunglasses. P2 'C1' P2 starts off as a woman with short red hair. She is wearing a turquoise tied shirt, a dark blue police cap, black high-waist shorts, purple knee high socks, pink tiger-print heels, and dark sunglasses. 'C2' She transforms into a man at the part of the famous elevator pose. He wears a purple fedora, dark sunglasses, a cyan shirt, a black vest with a pink tiger-print at the shoulders, purple pants, and cyan shoes. 'C3' The man then transforms into yet another woman; the pink-haired woman resembles Lady Gaga and wears a pair of black sunglasses, a black and teal dress, purple knee high socks with garters, and blue boots with pink bows. gangnamcoach1.png|P1 gangnamcoach2.png|P2 (C1) Background The most prominent element of the background is a carousel of horses, reminiscent of the music video. The routine first takes place at a nighttime city and a dark reflective floor, with the city appearing to just be small lights. The light-up railing of the floor and horses rotate in opposite directions. When P2 becomes a man, the city becomes a black and pink tiger print akin to P1's outfit. When the chorus arrives, the city becomes yellow and lime green. Large circles are present in this backdrop, having a couple of silhouettes dancing along with the duet. During this instance, the horses are absent. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Point to the right when you and your partner are in the elevator position in the music video. Gold Move 3: Put your hand on your chin and lunge forward. This is the final move for the routine. GangnamStyleDLCGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 GangnamStyleDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 GS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game GS GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Gangam Style appears in the following Mashups: * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) * Till I Find You (Duet) Dance Quests In Just Dance Unlimited, Gangnam Style appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Throne Trivia *''Gangnam Style'' is the first song by PSY in the series; it is followed by Gentleman and DADDY. **It's also the first Korean song in the main series, with the second being Gentleman and the third being DADDY. ***Many songs in the Japanese series are originally Korean but they're sung in Japanese, so this is the first native Korean song. * This is the first duet in which only one coach transforms. This happens again in Love Is All and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). ** This is yet the only duet where the coach who transforms gets a gender change. * P2, the first switched dancer, has two different avatars, one in the base game and one as a DLC (in Just Dance 2014, the original being in Just Dance 2015). The DLC version of the avatar has shorter and brighter hair, her glasses are slightly larger, and her hat is more curved. * This song has the most avatars (five, including the remade version of the policewoman-based P2) for a single song in the entire series. * There are two unused Gold Moves. To get points with it, you have to shake your hands, in the beginning of the chorus. ** It is used in almost every Beta picture. ** Another one is a "Wave Gold Move", where you have to put your hands behind your head. It is done from right to left. * The Just Dance Now version had a totally different colour palette. If it was kept in the final game, it would be the first remake of a song which is already in HD. * This is the most played song in Just Dance Now, being played over 320 million times. * The routine uses much of the official choreography, most notably at the chorus, a move based off the elevator scene from the video, and the final gold move. * This song has so far been in every game since its release. * P2 (C1) makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * This the first song in the series to have a music video which has accumulated over 1 billion views on YouTube; it is followed by Roar, Dark Horse, Bailando, Uptown Funk, All About That Bass, Party Rock Anthem, Sorry, Lean On, Wake Me Up, Gentleman, Worth It, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) and On the Floor. * C1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 uses the old Just Dance 2014 version, but the avatar on Just Dance 2016 uses the remade version. * This song was free on Just Dance Now on May 24, 2016 for the whole day due to "Brothers Day". * In the Mashup for Till I Find You, the first, third and fourth time Gangnam Style appears, P2 is C1 rather than C3, although C1 in the original routine was never seen performing these moves. ** This might mean that P2 wasn't supposed to switch to other coaches in the beginning. Gallery gangnamstyledlc.jpg|''Gangnam Style'' Gangnaminactive.png|''Gangnam Style'' on the menu Gangnamactive.png| cover Gangnamstyledlc_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach gangnamopener.png|''Gangnam Style'' on the menu gangnammenu.png|Routine selection menu gangnamstyledlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Gangnamstyle4done.png|P1's avatar on GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangnamstyle3done.png|P2's (C1) avatar on (Remade Version) Gangnamstyle1done.png|P2's (C3) avatar on Gangnamstyle2done.png|P2's (C2) avatar on 78.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangrena.png|P1's avatar on Ganguinam.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangnam Style Horse Avatar.png|Horse avatar on 344.png|P2's (C3) avatar on 200344.png|P2's (C3) Golden avatar 300344.png|P2's (C3) Diamond avatar Gangnam Style P2 C2 Avatar.png|P2's (C2) avatar on gangnamStyle01.jpg|Beta Picture (Note gold move that's not present in the routine) Screenshot.just-dance-4.1280x720.2012-11-30.96.jpg|Gameplay Screenshot.just-dance-4.1280x720.2012-11-30.89.jpg|Gameplay pictos-sprite (8).png|Pictograms Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Gangnamstyle2_288763.jpg|Beta Gold Move 1 in a Just Dance Unlimited teaser gangnamstylecoach1.jpg gangnamstylecoach2.jpg gangnamstylejd4.jpg|Teaser gangnamteaser.jpg|Teaser img_dance_169433.png|Beta appearance in Just Dance Now WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB.jpg|Background horses models Iluvhorsez.jpg|Closer look at background horses banner (5).png| DLC announcement Videos File:PSY_-_GANGNAM_STYLE_(강남스타일)_M_V File:Just Dance 4 Gangnam Style (Psy) Just Dance 2014 - Gangnam Style (DLC) by Psy 5 Stars File:Just Dance Now - Gangnam Style By PSY 5* Stars File:Gangnam_Style_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars File:Just Dance Unlimited - Gangnam Style References Site Navigation it:Gangnam Style Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Korean Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Hard Songs Category:Duets Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julian Hyun Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Shirley Henault Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by PSY